GwenXDuncan93 as "Gwen" (Camp Drama)
17:47 <@TDIFan13> Hi, GwenXDuncan. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 17:47 Its GwenXDuncan93. 17:47 <@TDIFan13> Okay, great. You can start us off by slating, thanks. :p 17:47 All right. 17:48 Im auditioning for Gwen. 17:48 <@TDIFan13> kk 17:48 <@TDIFan13> Typically you say your name with it 17:48 <@TDIFan13> like 17:48 <@TDIFan13> "I'm GwenXDuncan93" 17:48 <@TDIFan13> auditioning for Gwen 17:48 20:47 Its GwenXDuncan93. 17:48 ? 17:48 <@TDIFan13> k lol 17:48 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 17:49 Yep, well weve wasted 3 minutes already.. 17:49 <@TDIFan13> yeah 17:49 <@TDIFan13> First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 17:49 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 17:49 10. 17:50 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 17:50 10. 17:50 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:50 I have issues with people..Im not a bigot. I dont care what age/race/whatever you are as long as Im respected. 17:50 There needs to be respect. 17:50 <@TDIFan13> my thoughts exactly 17:50 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 17:51 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:51 Not sure.. 17:51 <@TDIFan13> "Yes or no answer." 17:51 I did read that. Im not blind. 17:51 I just dont know. 17:51 I havent gotten the part yet, have I? 17:51 <@TDIFan13> lol okay 17:51 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:52 Whats funny? 17:52 <@TDIFan13> nothing 17:52 <@TDIFan13> can you answer the question 17:52 I can. 17:52 Yes. 17:52 <@TDIFan13> .... 17:52 <@TDIFan13> soooo? 17:53 You just said yes for new path & I said yes. 17:53 <@TDIFan13> okay 17:53 <@TDIFan13> sorry 17:53 np 17:53 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 17:53 Protagonist, which means good guy. 17:54 <@TDIFan13> does it 17:54 <@TDIFan13> interesting 17:54 <@TDIFan13> Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 17:54 All right, so..I was thinking we could do this my way. 17:54 I would like to do my opening confessional & audition tape here. 17:55 <@TDIFan13> Can you please just post it on a wiki page ._. 17:55 I have 20 minutes dont I? 17:55 <@TDIFan13> well 10 now 17:55 All right so I have 10 more minutes. 17:55 I can finish in 10 minutes. 17:55 <@TDIFan13> k 17:57 �201cTotal Drama Island. Who cares? I hate this stupid show. I cant wait to see the look on everyones face when I win. The thing is everyones always viewed me as a stupid goth. But Im not. Im more than that, I have feelings too, and when the pretty b�2014ches back at home see how much money I won theyll be sorry for making fun of me. xo�201d 17:57 <@TDIFan13> okay 17:57 <@TDIFan13> thanks 17:57 <@TDIFan13> um 17:57 <@TDIFan13> was that the opening confessional or audition 17:57 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-108-52-91-48.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #chisel 17:57 Both. 17:57 <@TDIFan13> okay 17:58 <@TDIFan13> well 17:58 <@TDIFan13> you're supposed to make 2 different ones 17:58 <@TDIFan13> did you read the audition process forum 17:58 Yes. It was hard to understand and poorly written.. 17:58 <@TDIFan13> lol 17:58 <@TDIFan13> okay 17:58 <@TDIFan13> how 17:58 I just didnt really understand.. :/ 17:58 <@TDIFan13> okay 17:59 <@TDIFan13> Well anyway 17:59 <@TDIFan13> It says very clearly that you need to have both so 17:59 All right well I dont..can I just send one to you later? Like if its a problem. 17:59 <@TDIFan13> sure 17:59 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Eva. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 18:00 Bigez has changed nick to Eva1 18:00 I dont understand why I have to make an audition tape&opening confessional when its very clear that this is a roleplay. 18:00 Isnt the roleplaying what matters..? 18:00 <@TDIFan13> okay 18:00 <@TDIFan13> well 18:00 <@TDIFan13> we'd like an audition tape and opening confessiona 18:00 <@TDIFan13> confessional* 18:00 <@TDIFan13> ._. 18:00 <@TDIFan13> the roleplaying is what matters 18:00 We need to see how in character you are. 18:00 <@TDIFan13> but we want to make sure you know your character 18:00 <@TDIFan13> yeah ^ @Bigez 18:00 If you can't be in character, you can't roleplay. 18:00 I dont understand that at all. but all right. 18:01 What don't you understand? 18:01 <@TDIFan13> you don't need to understand 18:01 <@TDIFan13> thanks 18:01 Sorry for stating my opinion. 18:01 <@TDIFan13> I'm not getting mad at you for stating your opinion 18:01 <@TDIFan13> -_- 18:01 <@TDIFan13> there is 4 minutes left 18:01 <@TDIFan13> in your audition 18:01 <@TDIFan13> we do have other people auditioning 18:01 <@TDIFan13> can you please participate in the scene 18:01 All right. Lol 18:01 GwenXDuncan93 has changed nick to Gwen93 18:02 *lifts dumbells* 18:02 So are you going to start? 18:02 <@TDIFan13> (He sort of just did.) 18:02 All right 18:02 I want Eva to approach me.. 18:02 ... 18:02 <@TDIFan13> Well that's not the direction the scene is taking 18:02 <@TDIFan13> What you need to understand is that we are auditioning dozens of people 18:02 <@TDIFan13> We do not have time for this 18:02 <@TDIFan13> I'm sorry 18:02 <@TDIFan13> like 18:02 And this is improv. 18:02 <@TDIFan13> if this is coming across as mean 18:03 .. 18:03 <@TDIFan13> because 18:03 <@TDIFan13> it's really not meant to be 18:03 The scene doesn't always go your direction. 18:03 <@TDIFan13> it's constructive 18:03 <@TDIFan13> but 18:03 Listen. 18:03 <@TDIFan13> I'm just saying you need to follow our direction 18:03 <@TDIFan13> once you get your character do what you want 18:03 ^ 18:03 <@TDIFan13> but for now please just participate in the scene 18:03 Can you please stop pressing enter after every 3 word..? 18:03 <@TDIFan13> hello? 18:03 <@TDIFan13> ... 18:03 <@TDIFan13> -_- 18:03 <@TDIFan13> "3 word" 18:04 <@TDIFan13> lol 18:04 I'm sorry, but why are you so ignorant? 18:04 <@TDIFan13> yeah wtf 18:04 Im not :/ 18:04 Im just trying to audition 18:04 <@TDIFan13> okay 18:04 <@TDIFan13> cool then audition 18:04 We are literally giving you an offer to play a character and you're being demanding and brash. 18:04 <@TDIFan13> like don't sit there patronizing me 18:04 <@TDIFan13> how old are you like 11 18:04 19 but nice try.. 18:04 <@TDIFan13> Okay yeah 18:04 <@TDIFan13> so 18:04 <@TDIFan13> you can leave 18:04 .. 18:05 <@TDIFan13> No seriously 18:05 <@TDIFan13> I'm not joking 18:05 <@TDIFan13> You can actually leave 18:05 For stating my opinion? :/ 18:05 No. 18:05 <@TDIFan13> I'm not getting mad at you for stating your opinion 18:05 <@TDIFan13> like what lol 18:05 Like. 18:05 You don't understand. 18:05 you dont understand..who are you? Ive been with tdiFan13 for the entire audition. 18:05 You are acting like you run Roleplay and everything is in your direction. 18:06 Its my character. 18:06 The co-runner, actually. 18:06 <@TDIFan13> except it isn't 18:06 <@TDIFan13> because you're doing a shitty job, pardon my French 18:06 Maybe if you read anything about it you would know. 18:06 Aha. 18:06 <@TDIFan13> and you're not getting this character anyway 18:06 <@TDIFan13> so you can just leave 18:06 All right 18:06 <@TDIFan13> ... 18:06 <@TDIFan13> so, leave 18:07 I dont need to be told off by 2 pre-teens, Im an actual actor so your going to need someone like me in this but if your going to be rude.. 18:07 <@TDIFan13> okay 18:07 <@TDIFan13> first of all you're a terrible fucking actor then 18:07 Watch your language 18:07 <@TDIFan13> No 18:07 <@TDIFan13> second of all 18:07 <@TDIFan13> I am 4 years younger than you 18:07 <@TDIFan13> that does not make me a pre-teen sweetie 18:07 <@TDIFan13> thirdly 18:07 Dont call me sweetie -.- 18:07 <@TDIFan13> We will not need someone like you 18:07 <@TDIFan13> Because if you were a real actor 18:07 Do you rewrite scripts when you don't agree with them? 18:07 <@TDIFan13> a. you would know how to slate 18:08 <@TDIFan13> b. you would know not to talk back to the directors 18:08 <@TDIFan13> c. you would know how to play a character 18:08 <@TDIFan13> and 18:08 <@TDIFan13> d. you would come prepared 18:08 <@TDIFan13> you didn't make an opening confessional or audition tape, if this was a real audition you would be out on your ass by now 18:08 But how do you know what a real audition is? 18:08 <@TDIFan13> because I am an actor 18:08 <@TDIFan13> I go to auditions 18:08 <@TDIFan13> you are a fraud 18:09 <@TDIFan13> and literally ignorant 18:09 Im stating my opinion. Your being harsh 18:09 <@TDIFan13> Are you LITERALLY ON BATH SALTS 18:09 <@TDIFan13> I was SO NICE 18:09 <@TDIFan13> when you came in 18:09 First of all, if you really cared about being here, you would read the rules. 18:09 <@TDIFan13> you were SO RUDE 18:09 <@TDIFan13> and now that I'm saying something 18:09 I did read the rules Eva 18:09 <@TDIFan13> you're like 18:09 <@TDIFan13> acting like I'm being a tyrant 18:09 <@TDIFan13> restricting you from your opinion\ 18:10 Im trying to say something. 18:10 You cut through my audition.. 18:10 <@TDIFan13> YOU 18:10 <@TDIFan13> CUT 18:10 <@TDIFan13> THROUGH 18:10 <@TDIFan13> YOUR 18:10 <@TDIFan13> OWN 18:10 <@TDIFan13> AUDITION 18:10 <@TDIFan13> you came late 18:10 It's improve. 18:10 *improv 18:10 There's no setup. 18:10 Why are we arguing..No point your just going to kick me out of the chatroom anyway and then ban me 18:10 <@TDIFan13> I'm not going to ban you 18:11 <@TDIFan13> I have no reason to ban you 18:11 <@TDIFan13> I will most definitely be kicking you out of the chatroom if you don't leave 18:11 Like I said Im 19 I dont need this, you guys will learn oneday this is not how to treat people -.- 18:11 ... 18:11 <@TDIFan13> sorry but 18:11 <@TDIFan13> guess what 18:11 <@TDIFan13> if you're 19 18:11 YOU WERE THE ONE. 18:11 <@TDIFan13> why are you on a wiki 18:11 <@TDIFan13> trying out for a rolepla 18:11 Arguing in the first place. 18:11 <@TDIFan13> trying out for a roleplay* 18:11 -_- 18:11 <@TDIFan13> why don't you get your life together 18:11 <@TDIFan13> "actor" 18:11 mode/#chisel Gwen93 by TDIFan13 18:11 mode/#chisel Gwen93!*@* by TDIFan13 18:11 Gwen93 was kicked from #chisel by TDIFan13 Gwen93 Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions